


"Testigo"

by wallflower_gnr



Category: Drarry - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5151650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallflower_gnr/pseuds/wallflower_gnr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una alumna de Hufflepuff, uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts y unos murmullos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Testigo"

Una chica camina por los pasillos de Hogwarts, suelta un suspiro, se siente abrumada, inconscientemente se lleva la mano a la insignia de prefecta prendida arriba del símbolo de su casa.  
Un tejón  
Si de por si ser prefecta es difícil, lo es aún más que los otros te presten atención, sobre todo si eres de Hufflepuff, sabe que su casa es la menos apreciada, sin embargo se siente orgullosa de los colores amarillo y negro que luce en su bufanda.

-¡Potter, más te vale no dejar marcas!

La Hufflepuff se sobresalta, ha reconocido la voz como la de Draco Malfoy y al parecer está con Harry,  
Se apresura a encontrar de donde provienen las voces, todos saben lo mal que se llevan esos dos, a lo mejor hasta evite una pelea.  
Cuando encuentra el origen de donde provienen los murmullos, resulta ser un aula en desuso, se acerca sigilosamente y mientras lo hace puede escuchar la conversación que se está llevando a cabo al otro lado de la puerta.

-Espera, Harry, hazlo más despacio  
-Lo siento… ¿ahora está bien?  
-Sí, ahora si  
Lo siguiente logra sorprender más a la prefecta. Un gemido, ¡sabe perfectamente que eso fue un gemido!  
Al fin está cerca, con cuidado acerca su cara al vidrio de la puerta, pero nada, absolutamente nada la prepararía para la escena que estaría a punto de ver.  
Draco Malfoy, caracterizado por siempre estar presentable, ahora con la camisa abierta, el cabello despeinado, sentado en una de las mesas del aula, murmurando unos “más rápido, Potter”, llegando a soltar gemidos entre palabras.  
Y Harry Potter, a la última persona que esperarías cerca de Malfoy, pero ahí estaba besando el cuello del Slytherin, aumentando la rapidez de sus embestidas y de vez en cuando acariciando el cabello del rubio.  
Esto sorprende más a la alumna de Hufflepuff, no conoce a nadie que tenga permitido tocar el cabello de Malfoy.  
Con las mejillas sonrojadas, se aparta del vidrio, decidida a ir a su sala común, pero antes de que pueda hacer lo propuesto un nuevo murmullo capta su atención.  
Un “te amo”, por parte del rubio Slytherin.  
La prefecta recibe una sorpresa más, esbozando una sonrisa, al fin se aleja del lugar.  
Bien, ahora nadie podía decirle que a los alumnos de su casa no les pasan cosas interesantes.  
Sino que le pregunten a ella, que ha sido testigo de algo que muchos no creerían.  
Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy juntos.


End file.
